


The Trip

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Five is a Squad [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, so many innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After spending the better half of the last decade dedicating yourselves just to the kids, your friends convince you and Tony to spend a weekend together as a couple – without the kids. After some warm-ups and innuendos, you decide that was not such a bad idea.





	The Trip

“Alright, give me my kiss,” you reached with your arms to give Caleb one last hug and kissed his temple, looking then at the other four kids that had been in your arms just before him. “We’ll get going now.”

“Have a nice trip, Ms Y/L/N. And you, Mr Stark.”

“Thank you, Emilia,” your boyfriend put his phone in his pocket. “The jet is ready and waiting for us. Are you sure you, Francesca, and Matilda will be fine? We can postpone the trip another week.”

The nanny just shook her head.

“We’ve been with the squad since they were born,” she reminded the two of you. “I’m sure everything is gonna go as planned.”

You sighed and took Tony’s hand in yours. It was best to go now before you two gave up.

“Bye,” you waved. “Behave. Call us in the morning when you wake up. And when you’re back from school.”

“Goodbye, mummy! Goodbye, daddy!” the five kids said together.

You closed the door behind yourself and closed your eyes for a moment. You were going on a vacation with your boyfriend and leave your kids behind. And there was nothing wrong with that. Right?

Happy was already waiting in the car with your luggage. Even though he was now head of security for your family, sometimes he would still just be there to help you with the kids or other moments. In this case, he was making sure you two would actually arrive at the jet and not turn back and give everything up to stay home with the quintuplets.

“We shouldn’t go,” you said right when he stopped beside the private jet. “Tony, maybe we shouldn’t leave the kids.”

The squad had just turned five and were months away from starting first grade now, and this was the very first time you and Tony planned a trip for yourselves since finding out you were pregnant.

“Happy, we’re going back,” he decided. “We’ll do this another day. We can’t go.”

You nodded.

“Yes,” you agreed. “They are too young to be left without us.”

Your friend didn’t even pretend to hear your protests, completely ignoring your words and leaving the car, opening both the back doors.

“Come on, out of the car,” he instructed. “You’re going on this trip even if I have to carry both of you inside that jet and strap you down to the seats.”

You were boiling with anxiety, but, honestly, what parent wouldn’t be? You were _leaving_ _your kids_ to spend a romantic weekend away. That was incredibly selfish of you. Why couldn’t you just bring them along? They would love to go out and you could spend family time together.

“Happy,” you whined, fidgeting with your own hands. “We can’t leave them.”

“You’re not leaving them,” he opened the trunk so the workers could get your luggage out.

You finally left the car and Tony followed right behind you.

“And what do you call what we’re doing now?” your boyfriend asked, taking off his sunglasses.

“Taking a few days off to recharge,” your friend shrugged.

You bit your lip, still nervous. You could just do this later.

“Look, you have five kids. Your lives consist of working at the compound, going home and spending all of the other hours with them, working even more!” he reminded you two, almost exasperated. “You spend countless hours a week bathing the kids, feeding them, wiping their butts, dressing them, teaching them how to read and do that genius stuff, or playing on the floor. And I have to be the one listening about how your backs can’t take carrying one twin on each arm while the third triplet is literally gripping your leg to stop you from walking!”

You exchanged a shy look with Tony. Well… That was true.  _ Maybe _ you didn’t have time for anything else in time and needed these three days. Maybe.

“You need that break,” he affirmed. “Just go. I’ll make sure everything is fine with them.”

Tony took a deep breath.

“Do you promise?”

“I do,” he repeated. “And we also have the whole team of the Avengers. Natasha would kill anyone who even made one of those kids cry.”

You chuckled. That was definitely true.

“Just… Don’t make another kid, okay?” he pleaded. “You have enough kids already.”

This time, Tony rolled his eyes.

“Are you crazy? I got a vasectomy and Y/N tied her tubes. We got five for the price of two, we don’t want to test our luck.”

You laughed. You knew the chances of conceiving between you and Tony were hard but better safe than sorry.

“Alright,” he clasped his hands together. “Go get into that jet, fly to wherever you’re going and have fun.”

You gave Happy a tight smile. He was right.

“Fine. Okay,” you ran a hand over your hair. “It’s just for three days.”

Tony nodded repetitively in response.

“Yeah. What could go wrong in three days? We have three nannies, a security team, and the Avengers caring for them,” he pointed out.

You two entered the plane in silence, sitting down and not even waiting for it to take off before taking one shot of whiskey each. All that talk and you were still beyond nervous.

“They got our numbers, right?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” you confirmed, glancing outside and seeing the ground disappear while you took off. Too late to go back. “Did we say goodbye to all of them?”

Your boyfriend thought for a moment.

“Twice.”

You covered your face with your hands and peeked at him through your fingers.

“Guess we’re really going, huh?”

Tony only sighed.

“Let’s try to relax,” he decided. “Nothing is gonna go wrong. We will be alright.”

. . .

Tony turned off his phone after confirming the reservations in the local restaurant and checking on the kids through the surveillance camera for the 9 th time since you had arrived in the town. Alex and Brienne were trying to construct what looked like a train with their legos – but it could be anything, sometimes they would come up with some weird constructions - Edwin was having tea with Francesca, and Caleb and Damien were painting something on a couple of canvases that you two would probably receive as a “welcome back” gift as soon as you stepped home.

He had already showered and was trying to pick up a suit when his ears caught your voice singing a song that was certainly… Different.

“So tell me ‘bout your sings and shock me with their luridness…”

He entered the bathroom, and there you were, butt naked and dancing in a not conventionally sexy but extremely hot for him anyway, not even realising his presence.

“Let me be your pupil, let me choke on your cocksureness!” you whipped your hair back dramatically.

Tony couldn’t stop himself, laughing at the clear innuendo of the song. It was very creative, indeed. You turned around in response, grinning to him with half of your face covered with foundation, and rolled your eyes, although abandoning the little sponge you had in your dominant hand.

“Strip away my conscience, tear away my Jew guilt,” you moved your body, clearly making a scene for him. “Kiss around my sense of right and wrong.”

He raised his eyebrows and then a hand to interrupt you.

“But only the right side because the left side is too sensitive,” your boyfriend pointed out.

You laughed, confirming with your head. At this point, you were already close to his body, with both your arms around his neck and a wicked smile on your face. Those moments of fun intimacy were rare between the two of you, with working and the kids taking all of your time.

“Baby, it’s such foreplay when…” Tony interrupted you with a kiss, holding you close. “Hey!” you protested when he moved away.

“I couldn’t stop myself,” he shrugged, not even sorry. “We have this suite all for ourselves… You can finish teaching me this tune anytime. Right now, I’m gonna call the restaurant and transfer our reservations for tomorrow.”

You frowned. Stopping in your place.

Tomorrow? Why tomorrow? You had just started warming up to this trip – and to the fact that you were completely alone together for the next three days. Did he decide to go home?

“Why?” you wrapped a bathrobe around yourself, finally following him into the suit’s bedroom.

“Yes, thank you,” he spoke to whoever had answered the phone before leaving it on a close table. “Well, how can I say no to that…?”

You tilted your head to the side and raised an eyebrow to Tony when he walked to you and opened your robe, pushing it off your shoulder and smiling when the piece hit the floor.

“I really wanna see you choking on my cocksureness.”

You laughed so hard that you snorted involuntarily in the middle of it.

“Tony!”

He gave you a stupid grin.

“What?” he opened his arms. “You started it. You were the one saying it first!”

You shook your head, putting your hands on your waist, but didn’t protest.

“Fine. I’m just gonna clean my face.”

“And I’m gonna undress so my cocksureness is more available,” your boyfriend walked backwards to the bed, kicking off his shoes.

You rolled your eyes, walking back into the bathroom when a thought crossed your mind for an instant.

“We’re not saying that word around the kids.”

“Definitely not.”


End file.
